


Mine

by Jen_Henny12



Series: Supercorp Music [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Supercorp being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: Lena and Kara are married and Lena is pregnant. Only their friends and family know. Mon-El comes back and wants to be with Kara while he’s there. Lena gets jealous and frustrated so she does something that shocks a lot of people….and that is singing.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "Mine" by Bazzi if y'all want lol. Please leave comments and or kudos. It really helps me on wanting to write more for y'all. ENJOY!! Come yell at me on Twitter: Jen_mal12 :)

 

Lena motions the board members to the door as they finish the meeting. “We’ll continue to talk about the technology that could help the hospitals tomorrow. Have a good day.” The rest mumbles in agreement as they head out, leaving the CEO by herself. She drops onto the couch, kicks off her heels and unbuttons her pants, making her sigh in relief. “Rao….you’re becoming difficult to hide little one.” She glances down at her tummy, rubbing the little bump that’s there. Her eyes catches a glint of sparkle on her left ring finger, a smile appearing on her face.

“I can’t believe I’m married to your Jeju. She’s so amazing and I just love her with every fiber of my being,” she whispers to herself. Her ear twitches when she hears the light thud coming from the balcony, knowing that her wife has arrived and probably with take out. She turns and yelps when she feels herself being lifted off of the ground. “Kara! Darling! Put me down.” She starts to laugh when Kara nuzzles against her neck, leaving kisses everywhere. “I miss you baby and also our little potsticker.”

She sets her on the ground and kneels down, lifting the CEO’s shirt up to reveal the tiny bump that has their child inside. Kara leans forward and kisses her stomach, talking to their child in Kryptonian. “Since you’re carrying a half Kryptonian, you need to eat more sooooo I bought one of everything on the menu at our favorite Chinese place.” Lena just stares at the table filled with cartons of food. She quickly snatches the box of potstickers and starts to devour them. Kara squeals and yells out in English, “Lena! My potstickers!”

The CEO stops and sends her wife a glare. “I’m carrying your child who mostly has your appetite. Guess who wins?” She mouths the word _me_  before continuing to eat. Kara mumbles to herself before sitting down and grabbing a random carton. “You’re never going to let me win huh?” Lena lets out a snort as she looks at her hero. “You know what my answer is going to be. You’ve should’ve known by now since you married me.” Kara shrugs and kisses her cheek. “Yes you’re right Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.”

Lena laughs and hums in victory as she continues to eat. “So how ar-“ she was cut off by a phone ringing. They both realize that it was Kara’s DEO phone. “Oh man what now? I told them that I was going to be eating with you.” Kara grumbles as she picks up her phone to answer. “Hello?....Wait?...what?! Ho-...ok...I’ll be there in a couple of minutes….bye Alex.” She hangs up and pinches the bridge of her nose, breathing heavily. “Lena I have to go. Apparently Mon-el came back...and he’s asking for me. I really don’t want to, but he won’t stop asking everyone where I’m at.”

Lena bites her lip in anger, taking deep breaths to calm down. “Go. I understand though that you need to head over there.” Kara appears in front of her in a matter of seconds and plants her lips against hers. “You know I’m yours Lena. I do have your last name after all and you’re carrying my child. You make me so happy and you gave me my world back. I’m forever yours.” Lena tears up as she kisses her again, cupping her cheeks. “I’m sorry for being jealous...it’s the mood swings. Go. I’ll be waiting at home since I’m leaving early.”

The Super pouts yet nods and gives her one more kiss before shedding her clothes to reveal her suit. “Please stay safe and remember to use the ring distress signal if you need anything and I mean anything.” Lena laughs and starts to playfully shove her towards the balcony. “Don’t worry darling I will. Love you Kara.” Kara giggles and gives her a big kiss before kneeling down to kiss her stomach. “I’ll see y’all both soon. Love y’all.” She jumps off the balcony and heads to the DEO. Lena waves as she watches her wife fly off. She turns back to her office and heads towards the couch so she can continue to eat.

 

**_At the DEO_ **

 

Kara roughly lands on the balcony, mumbling to herself about how her day has been ruined because of the Daxamite. She floats inside and heads towards the infirmary. She sees her sister so she lands right next to her. “So he’s really here?” The blonde crosses her arms as she watches Mon-el laying on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling. Alex sighs as she says, “yea...I don’t know why though. There’s literally nothing no reason as to why he’s here. He has nothing left here.”

Kara groans and rubs her forehead. “Let’s get this over with.” She walks to the door and opens it, watching the Daxamite quickly glancing at her. “Kara…..Kara!” He quickly gets off of the bed and runs to her, pulling her into a hug. Kara, having an annoyed look, pats his back before pulling away. “Yea...hey Mon-El. Ummm what are you doing here? There’s no big threat right now. It’s all calm.” Mon-El rubs the back of his neck as he lets out a little laugh, giving her what appears to be a charming smile. “I um I wanted to come back because I wanted to spend some time with you. I’m divorced now and Imra is enjoying her life with Psi so uhh it’s just me…”

Alex hums and rubs her chin. “Imra got good taste. Good for her.” She coughs in her hand and turns away when Mon-El gives her a glare. “I guess….anyways so Kara...want to you know...hang out like old times?” An awkward smile starts to appear on her face as she answers, “Umm no thanks Mon-El. I’m actually really busy these days with Catco, being Supergirl and uhh other stuff.” She smiles as she thinks about her child and wife, sighing in content. “Anyways, Maybe next time.”

Mon-El frowns and takes a step forward.” Come on...just for an hour…lets spar or something.” Kara tilts her head back, groaning. “Alright fine. Alex can you call you know who and make sure they’re ok?” The older Danvers grins and gives her a salute as she walks out, pulling out her phone to call her sister-in-law.

“Hey Lena uhh so apparently Kara has to spar with Mon-El because she thinks that he’ll leave her alone if they spent a little time together.”

_“I see. I swear she’s too nice sometimes. What the hell is he doing here anyways? Wasn’t he supposed to be in the future with Imra?”_

Alex snorts. “They’re divorced and from what I heard, she’s happy with Psi.”

_Lena laughs and says, “oh wow….can’t blame her though. Women are much better than men.”_

“Yup. So what now? He needs to leave because the only reason he’s here is so he would be with Kara in a romantic way again.”

_Lena lets out a huge snort. “Oh wow. He never moves on huh? I swear he’s giving me a headache already and I haven’t talked to him yet.”_

“What are you going to do?”

_“......ok I have something to confess that no one other than Kara and Sam know. I…..I used to sing in boarding school.”_

“YOU?!...you used to sing?”

_“Yes I used to, but I have a plan because Kara and I have been talking about letting the world know about our marriage and pregnancy.”_

“Ooooh do tell Lena!”

_“Ok so I’m thinking about making a huge announcement, but I’m going to sing so Mon-El and everyone else who has ever flirted with us to know that we are both happily taken.”_

Alex burst out laughing. “Oh god Lena! That’s fantastic! I can’t wait to see that. It’s this weekend right?”

_Lena hums. “Yes and you’re going to help me prepare a good song that’ll probably give Lillian a heart attack as well as Mon-El looking like a dumbass. Come by my house. We need to start planning.”_

Alex smirks and tells her bye before hanging up. “Kara I’ll be at your house. Have fun!” She runs off, laughing when she hears Kara yelling out her name.

 

_Friday night_

 

Kara walks in their house and face plants onto the couch, letting out a huge and muffled groan. “Oh my god can he please leave?! How did I ever think he was...attractive?” Lena walks out of their room, hair wet from the shower and having a comfortable robe on. She walks to her wife and gently straddles her lower back, massaging her neck and shoulders. “It’s ok darling. By tomorrow we are announcing our relationship so he’ll definitely know that you’re mine.”

Kara turns her head to the side and gives her a soft smile before turning her head completely in order to kiss her. “Good. I can’t wait.” Lena chuckles and hides her grin. “Yeah...me neither.”

 

_Saturday afternoon_

 

Lena was preparing herself in her room with Alex since Kara was told on waiting in the front row because Lena had a surprise for her. The red haired woman was watching Lena putting on a big coat to cover her stomach and the shirt she is wearing. “So like….a surprise announcement since you’re wearing that big thing.” Lena gives her a thumbs up. “Exactly. As soon as the song ends, I’m going to take it off and show everyone my stomach, but of course I’ll be wearing a tight shirt so it’ll show.”

Alex gives her a huge hug and kisses her forehead. “I really can’t wait to see Kara’s reaction. Now come on. Everyone is waiting at the park.” She grabs her hand and leads her out.

 

_At the park_

 

Kara sits in the middle of the first row along with everyone else. She turns to Nia and lets out a shaky sigh. “I’m really nervous. Golly what if something bad happens?!” Nia lightly bonks her head, laughing at the shock reaction she receives. “It’ll be ok. Besides you have a lot of heroes backing you up.” She points to J’onn, Sam, Brainy and herself. “Also you have amazing reflexes. It’ll be great.” She looks over Kara’s shoulder and her smile disappears. “Oh look...it’s that guy that won’t leave you alone.”

Kara winces when Mon-El takes the empty seat that’s next to her. “Hey Kara. So uhhhh what’s this about?” Kara lets out an annoyed breath, but then smiles. “Lena is going to make a huge announcement. It’s going to be exciting.” Mon-El nods and leans back. “So after this, do you maybe want to talk? You know...about us?” His eyes sparkles with hope as he stares at the blonde. The Super shrugs and gives him a small smile. “We’ll see.”

 

Kara suddenly hears the flashing of cameras and people yelling out Lena’s name. She turns to the stage and cheers when she sees her wife walking up the stage. She then sees Alex sitting next to Sam and raises a brow when her sister gives her a wink and a thumbs up. Kara gives her a look then turns to her wife again.

 

Lena grabs a mic and clears her throat. “Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for taking the time to be here or for those who are watching at home. There’s a reason why I arranged this. I, Lena Kieran Luthor, am married.” She hears loud gasps, the reporters asking questions and sees a lot of flashes of cameras. Lena chuckles and takes deep breaths. “Before I announce who I’m married with. I…..am going to sing. It’s for someone who won’t leave my wife alone so I’m basically letting them know that she’s taken. Are you ready?” She raises a brow as she says that, seeing everyone getting up and cheering. The crinkle starts to appear in between Kara’s brow. “Wait what?” She looks at Alex, but the older Danvers was too busy holding up her phone to record.

Kara hears the tune starting up so she pays attention to the Luthor that’s on the stage. Mon-El scoffs and yawns. “Seriously? Man this is going to be bori-“ Kara shuts him up by shushing really loudly. Lena puts the mic on the mic stand and sees a stage light pointing at her. The song starts and she gets ready.

 

 _Yeah, I just had a lil' bit too much of Hennessy_  
_Just gotta tell you how I feel_

 She stares at Kara as she starts to sing.

_You so fuckin' precious when you smile_

_Hit it from the back and drive you wild_  
_Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes_  
_I just had to let you know you're mine_

 Lena grabs the mic stand as she sings the second line, having a smug look on her face. Kara’s face turns red as she listens to the lyrics. Sam and Alex starts to wheeze due to the lack of air from laughing so much. Mon-el immediately turns to Kara. “Kara...are you ok? We can leave if you want since it’s probably too much for you.” Kara, of course, ignores him and continues to listen to Lena sing.

 _Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_  
_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_  
_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_  
_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say_

 Lena takes the mic out of the stand and heads towards the narrow walkway, smiling.

 _I'm so fucking happy you're alive_  
_Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right_  
_Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright_  
_Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine_  
_Running circles 'round my mind_  
_Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine_  
_You on fire, you a star just like Mariah_  
_Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're mine_

 Lena heads back to the main stage and puts the mic back on the stand

  _Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_  
_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_  
_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_

  _You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say_

As soon as she finishes the song, she takes off her coat and tosses it to the side. Everyone starts to scream and cheer as they notice that the CEO is wearing a tight shirt that shows the outline of her stomach. They also see the words **"Kara’s baby”** with an arrow pointing down at her stomach. Kara starts to holler as she power walks to her wife, picking her up bridal style. “Oh my R-god! Lena! Is this what the surprise was?!”

The pregnant woman happily nods and cups her cheeks, leaving a kiss on her lips. “Yup and now everyone knows that you’re mine and that I’m yours.” Kara laughs and sets her down. Mon-El on the other hand, stomps the ground like a little child. “Kara what the hell?!!! Are you serious?!” J’onn rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around the Daxamite’s shoulder, covering his mouth up with his hand. “Shut your mouth or else you’ll be coming with me to the DEO.”

Alex points and laugh at the man child. “You never stood a chance.” Mon-El growls and tries to move, but J’onn had him in a really tight grip. The Supercorp couple had their arms around each other, smiling at the cameras. “I can’t wait for the headlines tomorrow. It’ll be spectacular,” Kara whispers in her ear. Lena closes her eyes and leans against the tall blonde, putting their hands on her stomach. “Yeah. I love you Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.” Kara leans down for a kiss. “And I love you,” she said, mumbling against her lips.


End file.
